


Strangers In The Night

by paradiseghost



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AU, First Meeting, M/M, Slow Dancing, im a sap lmao, why do I keep writing fluff for them like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 07:43:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7792864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradiseghost/pseuds/paradiseghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm sorry?"</p>
<p>"Would you like to dance?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strangers In The Night

**Author's Note:**

> Quick au things this is a modern au where they still live in the v distant future but overwatch isn't a thing and Jesse isn't in a gang tho the shimadas are still yakuza lmao this is the sorta kinda au I was thinking about so maybe I'll try to do a full blown out thing some time but for now take this

"Would you like to dance?"

Genji looks to his left, then up to face the considerably taller stranger(in a ridiculous get up at that- were cowboys popular where he's from?) a confused look plastered on his face as said stranger grins down to him, a hand reaching forward between them. 

"I'm sorry?"

"Would you like to dance?"

While it was true the Genji had been swaying along to the tune, he wasn't quite prepared for someone to ask him to dance.

_Especially not someone so handsome._

"I'm afraid I'm not a very good dancer."

The stranger laughs kindly as Genji takes his hand anyway and allows himself to be placed into position, his right hand being gripped by the stranger's left, Genji's left hand naturally coming to rest on the bicep of the arm holding around the back of his rib cage. 

"You don't need to know how to dance nicely for song this slow. It ain't a waltz, sweetheart. Now, try not to step on me."

Genji can't help the flush that rises to his cheeks as they start moving- a slow sort of shuffle that was somehow much more graceful than that. He looks mostly at his feet, doing his damnedest to not actually step on the man's feet, glancing up every now and again to find him staring, a serene look across his face as he mouthed along to the words. 

"You know this song?"

"You saying you don't?"

The man chooses then to spin Genji between his arms, giving him a chance to get over his second of embarrassment. 

"I mean, it sounds really old."

Genji tries now to face up mostly, only checking his feet when they turn together. 

"It is really old, but that doesn't mean it's any less famous."

Within the minute and a bit they've been dancing Genji seems to have gotten the hang of it, ready to spin without much prompting, no longer feeling the nervousness of accidentally stepping on his partner's feet, closing the distance between them even, listening carefully as the man sang along, quiet but assured. 

"I suppose, if you like this kind of music, it would be very famous."

"Tell me sugar, if you don't like this kinda music, what brought you here?"

"My family is here somewhere. My parents separated from my brother and I, and Hanzo, my brother that is, went to go look for them."

"Hanzo, eh? How is it that you give me his name before your own, darling?"

Now it's Genji's turn to smile, a flirtatious curve of his lips, the stranger's expression faltering a little. 

_Good._

"If I tell you my name, how can I be sure you'll still call me pretty things? Plus-"

Genji's smile takes on a cheeky edge, reaching all the way to his eyes. 

"You never asked."

The stranger laughs again, a little louder this time. 

"Well, you got me there dontcha."

The stranger spins him one more time as the song comes to its close, his hands now resting on Genji's hips and Genji's come to rest on his shoulders.

"What's your name?"

"Genji Shimada."

Whether the other man recognizes his last name or not, he doesn't let on, stepping away and tipping his hat, an incline to his head in what must have been a mock bow.

"Well then Genji, thank you for the pleasure."

Before Genji can say another word he hears someone calling for him, and turns to the source to find Hanzo motioning for him to go over.

"I'm sorry, I have to leave now, thank you, uh,"

"Jesse."

"Thank you Jesse, I hope our paths cross again."

With a quick bow he turns and runs off, his brother looking in Jesse's direction before guiding Genji away. 

Jesse sighs, a smile tugging at his lips as he walks off, an unwarranted fondness for the young man he just met creeping into his thoughts.

_'I hope our paths cross again' what a line._

Though, he had to admit, it wouldn't be the worst thing to see Genji again.

**Author's Note:**

> If y'all got any suggestions for what kinda things u wanna see in an au lmk and I'll see if I can do the thing


End file.
